


All I Want

by NimrirMaca



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Vis a Vis el Oasis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimrirMaca/pseuds/NimrirMaca
Summary: “ Quando você disse o seu último adeus, eu morri um pouco por dentro. Eu deito na cama chorando toda as noites, sozinho, sem ter você ao meu lado”
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/ Zulema Zahir - Relationship, Zule/Maca, Zulema Zahir/ Macarena Ferreiro - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Escolhas

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história é o final que eu esperava ter visto em el oasis, espero que gostem. :)

Pov macarena

Haviam passado alguns dias dês de que cheguei no Marrocos, a última lembrança que tinha de Zulema foi aquele pequeno diálogo no meio do deserto que tivemos, ela me mandou ir embora e disse que eu não estava mais sozinha, eu não queria ter ido embora, mas naquele momento eu precisei escolher, entre ir embora ou ficar e lutar com ela, porém eu tinha um bebê agora, não era mais tão fácil assim. Poderia ter ocorrido tudo diferente se ela não fosse tão teimosa e tivesse corrido comigo.

Eu ouvi disparos, muitos disparos. 

Só consegui pensar o pior, enquanto o helicóptero estava saindo do chão eu não me contive e comecei a chorar, eu não estava pronta para perdê-la, não agora. Era cedo demais e nossa história estava apenas começando.

Assim que cheguei na casa onde Zulema havia escolhido para nós, abri um singelo sorriso, e os olhos marejados entregavam minha felicidade misturada com melancolia.  
A casa era toda branca, era pequena, mas muito aconchegante. Haviam dois quartos, um banheiro pequeno, uma cozinha e uma pequena sala. Era simples e a decoração era linda, trazia um pouco das nossas personalidades misturadas em uma só.

Tomei um banho para tirar toda aquela areia que ainda estava pelo meu corpo, uma ducha quente era o que eu mais precisava naquele momento, enxuguei meu corpo molhado e direcionei-me para o quarto, já haviam algumas roupas lá. Eu achava lindo o jeito em que Zulema havia pensado em tudo, nos mínimos detalhes. Ela não deixava nada passar. Bom, menos Ramala e seus capangas, aquilo nem ela era capaz de prever.

Deitei-me na cama e já sentia meu olhos um pouco pesados, mas não conseguia dormir, por mais que estivesse muito cansada. Eu pensava nela e nos disparos, o que aconteceu afinal? Seria aquilo mesmo? A última vez que eu a veria? Não me conformava nem um pouco com aquela idéia, senti meu rosto molhar, eu estava chorando mais uma vez. Depois de alguns longos minutos chorando, finalmente meus olhos se fecharam e eu adormeci. Finalmente sentia paz em meio a tanta tristeza, me desliguei por completo em um sono profundo.


	2. Saray

Os dias de passam e eu ainda me sinto vazia e sozinha, ainda penso naquele dia , ele passa na minha cabeça como cenas de filme, eu acordava sempre da mesma forma, suada e eufórica. Lembrando daquele dia, lembrando dos disparos e tentando imaginar o que teria acontecido com Zulema, só conseguia pensar no pior. 

Levantei-me para tomar um banho e me livrar de todo aquele suor. Assim que saio do banheiro ouço batidas fortes na porta, êxito um pouco antes de abrir mas no final acabo cedendo e abrindo-a, encontro uma morena desesperada em minha porta, era Saray.

\- Onde ela está? – a morena passa depressa para dentro da casa gritando o nome de sua amiga –Zulemaaaa, onde está você?

-Ela não está Saray –digo ainda parada ao lado da porta.

\- E onde ela está? Foi ao mercado ou algo assim?

\- Não, Zulema não veio comigo –digo em um sussurro baixo.

\- C-como assim?, onde ela está afinal?-a voz da mais nova vacila.

\- Eu ouvi disparos e... –meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

\- Não, você está mentindo para mim, diga-me onde está Zulema – a mais nova cai de joelhos chorando.

Me aproximei rapidamente de Saray para conforta-la, eu sei que nunca fomos amigas, mas achei que era o certo a fazer naquele momento. Se passam alguns minutos e Saray está no sofá deitada,ainda chorando por zulema, o silêncio toma conta da sala. 

Quebro o silêncio perguntando-a 

\- Quer passar a noite aqui?, você veio de longe, deve estar cansada. 

\- Pode ser, só vou ligar para Maria e avisa-la –diz a mais nova com o celular em mãos

-Maria? Quem é essa? – digo me aproximando da mais nova.

\- Minha esposa –a morena responde com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Ela parece lhe fazer bem.

-Realmente ela me faz muito bem, e é ótima com Estrella, acho que tive muita sorte em encontra-la.

A mais nova levanta e sai da casa me deixando para trás no sofá, eu estava feliz por ela, depois de sofrer algum tempo por amor, parece que ela o encontrou finalmente alguém que mereça o seu. 

As horas de passam e eu ainda me encontro rolando pela cama, não consigo dormir sem chorar por ela, a cama era vazia e gelada. Saudades dos tempos na caravana onde dividíamos o mesmo espaço, agora só restavam lembranças dos bons tempos.


	3. Salvação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdão pela demora clã, mas tá ai mais um cap :)

Pov Zulema

“Já não está mais sozinha” foi última coisa que disse para a loira, eu não sabia o que me esperava a frente, mas não poderia fazer maca perder o bebê, de novo não.

Ela correu, até que a última coisa que conseguia enxergar era um borrão loiro.

Fechei os olhos e joguei as armas no chão, não sei se era a melhor escolha, mas eu estava sem saída naquele momento, eram muitos homens, não teria muitas chances. E se fosse para escolher entre morrer em uma cama de hospital sem graça ou morrer no meio de uma fuga, eu escolheria a opção mais emocionante.

Eu estava me rendendo pela primeira vez, comecei a cantar e fiquei de joelhos no chão, abaixei a cabeça apenas esperando o que o destino havia preparado para mim.

Ouvi disparos. 

Mas os disparos faziam um eco, avisando que vinham de longe, levantei a cabeça para entender o que estava acontecendo, os homens caindo dos carros um por um, levantei uma sobrancelha ainda confusa. 

Me levanto do chão depois que vejo todos os homens caídos, ouço um assobio vindo das montanhas de areia que tinham por ali.

\- ZULEEEEE –o grito ecoa 

Seria possível? era Goya e Triana abanando os braços e gritando meu nome, eu nunca fiquei tão feliz ao vê-las.

Agora só tinha um problema, como chegaria no Marrocos, já que Macarena Havia usado, eu e as meninas voltamos para o Oasis que estava completamente destruído, pegamos tudo e saímos o mais rápido possível com o carro, não demorou muito para ouvirmos as sirenes da polícia chegando ao hotel. Com sorte já estávamos longe o suficiente delas. 

Eu sabia que Ramala ainda queria nos matar, como se a morte de Katy fosse nossa culpa. Se ele fosse vir atrás de nós, não iria me importar em mata-lo, só assim poderia ficar em paz e poder finalmente aproveitar os nossos diamantes, que por sinal estavam com Cepo.

\- E agora Zule? –diz Goya dirigindo o carro.

\- Agora vamos até Macarena e iremos atrás de Cepo para pegar os diamantes, todos juntos.

\- E onde ele esta? 

\- Eu dei uma localização para ele, e pedi para um de meus contatos leva-lo até lá.

Seguimos viagem até o Marrocos, seriam alguns dias de carro até chegar em nosso destinol, ainda mais porque Triana queria ir ao banheiro a todo segundo. Recostei-me no vidro e fiquei apenas apreciando a vista da estrada, pensando em Macarena. Será que chegou bem? Gostou da casa que eu escolhi? Eram muitas perguntas na minha cabeça, e só teria as respostas quando a encontrasse novamente.


	4. Reencontro

Os dias se passavam a Saray já iria embora da casa de Macarena, ambas estavam tristes e isso não tinha como negar, na cabeça delas Zulema estava morta e elas podiam fazer nada sobre isso, apenas relembrar os bons momentos que viveram ao lado da morena, pois era só isso que havia restado, lembranças.

As horas passavam e o sol começava a aparecer, Saray não demorou muito para acordar e logo se dirigiu ao banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal. 

Pov Macarena 

Ouço alguns barulhos na casa e desperto no mesmo momento, acho que todos esses anos na prisão de trouxe um sexto sentido, afinal de contas se desse bobeira poderia acordar com alguém cravando uma escova afiada ou algo do tipo. 

Levanto e saio do quarto, encontrando Saray lutando com a cafeteira na cozinha,agora todo aquele barulho sentido.

-Você já fez café antes? Ou o objetivo era uma luta mesmo? –digo escorada no batente da porta e rindo de toda aquela situação.

-Bom dia loira, essa cafeteira é complicada demais. –não sei como você consegue fazer café nisso. 

-É bem fácil, tínhamos uma dessa na van. –falo me aproximando da mais nova. –me dê aqui

\- Sente saudades? De morar na van eu digo.

\- Sabe, era difícil no começo por causa do temperamento da Zulema que já conhecemos, mas não era nenhum bicho de sete cabeças, então com o tempo a nossa convivência foi ficando melhor.

\- Você gostava dela não é?

\- Apesar de tudo o que rolou entre a gente no passado, todo o mal que causamos uma a outra, de alguma forma conseguimos superar tudo isso. –Então sim, eu gosto dela.

Saray responde com um sorriso e se senta no sofá colocando suas botas.

\- Onde você vai?

\- Vou ao centro da cidade dar uma volta, comprar algo para Maria e Estrella também, já que vou embora no final da tarde.

\- Posso ir com você? Tenho que comprar algumas coisas para a casa.

\- Claro, só não demore, ou eu vou sair sem você.

\- Certo, só vou colocar uma roupa e já saio. 

[...]

Pov Narrador 

Saray e Macarena estavam no centro da cidade em uma espécie de feira, Saray havia comprado um lindo par de brincos e um colar para a esposa, e alguns dos doces preferidos de Estrella. Ambas estavam cheias de sacolas andando em meio a feira.

Macarena havia visto uma tenda onde vendiam câmeras instantâneas, como as polaroids. Maca parou de andar e foi em direção a ela, ficou observando as câmeras com um sorriso triste no rosto e uma lágrima saindo de seus olhos, uma mão chega ao ombro da mais velha.

\- Está tudo bem? –Saray diz em um tom de preocupação.

\- S-sim –A voz da mais velha falha e a mesma enxuga o rosto –Só estava lembrando de uma coisa, vamos indo?

\- Vamos, mas me diga qual foi a lembrança de te deixou tão triste ao ver uma câmera? 

\- Zulema, ela me deu uma no natal –A mais velha respondeu com um sorriso de canto. 

As duas chegam até o carro, entram no mesmo e voltam para casa.

Pov Zulema

Depois de muitas horas de viagem finalmente chegamos ao Marrocos, Goya me deixa em frente a casa que eu havia escolhido para mim e para Maca dias antes de toda aquela confusão, a casa era algo mais para mim do que para maca, acho que depois de tudo ela acabaria seguindo o próprio caminho sozinha e eu começaria do zero naquela pequena casa no meio do nada, mas as coisas tinham mudado então não sei o que encontraria atrás daquela porta.

Adentro a casa na esperança de encontrá-la, mas tudo que encontro é uma casa vazia, entro em seu quarto e percebo roupas na cama, então deduzo que ela voltara logo. 

\- Dios, preciso de um banho. 

Entro no banheiro e tomo um banho quente e demorado, afinal, após alguns dias de viagem eu precisava disso. Saio do banheiro enxugando meu corpo e indo em direção ao meu quarto.

Pov Macarena

Depois de uma viagem de quase uma de carro finalmente chegamos a casa, o dia tinha sido tão descontraído que nem nos demos conta de que havíamos passado a tarde toda fora de casa, estacionamos o carro e pegamos as sacolas, fiquei parada esperando Saray trancar o carro quando percebo que as luzes da sala estão ligadas.

\- Saray... acho que alguém está dentro da casa –Digo em voz baixa quase inaudível.

\- O quê? Fale mais alto Maca. 

\- Tem alguém na porra da casa Saray.

\- Você tem certeza? 

\- Tenho, as luzes estão acesas, e eu tenho certeza de que não havíamos ligado nenhuma luz hoje.

Fomos em direção a porta da casa fazendo muito silêncio, já que não sabíamos quem estava lá e nem mesmo o motivo, Saray tira uma pistola da parte de trás da calça.

-Saray, dês de quando você está com essa arma? 

\- Dês de sempre, segurança em primeiro lugar.

\- Não vejo você e uma arma como algo seguro.

Eu abro a porta com cuidado sem fazer muito barulho, e então ouço uma voz sair do quarto.

\- Maca, você tem usado minhas roupas? –Diz a árabe saindo do quarto secando o cabelo.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, apenas fiquei em choque parada na porta, Saray não demorou muito até passar com a maior rapidez para dentro da casa abraçando a amiga, tanto Saray como eu ficamos em choque ao vê-la alí na nossa frente.

Em meio ao abraço Zulema olhou diretamente para mim abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

\- Por onde você andou? – Digo com voz firme tentando segurar as lágrimas.

\- Estava fugindo de uns mexicanos, sabe como é –A morena diz com um sorriso divertido. –Estou faminta, vamos comer alguma coisa e eu conto tudo direito.

\- Vou pedir uma pizza. –A cigana fala enquanto enxuga as lágrimas.

\- Ótima idéia, mas agora me diga o que está fazendo aqui cigana? 

\- Eu vim por você Zule, você é como uma irmã para mim, fiquei com medo quando soube que vocês roubaram um narcotraficante, porra você acha que é quem? 

\- Te quiero gitana, obrigada por se preocupar por mim.

\- Te quiero Zule.

\- Mas agora peça essa pizza porque estou faminta.

**Author's Note:**

> E então, o que acharam? querem saber o resto dessa história? 
> 
> comentários são muito bem vindos.


End file.
